Very Good
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: Hanya kisah kehidupan sepasang Saudara berbeda marga bernama Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Jinwoo dengan orang-orang disekitar mereka./ "Kim Jinwoo! Byun Baekhyun! Mama tau kalian lagi ngomongin mama!"/[ChanBaek ft Jinwoo FF/Romance slight a lil' bit humor]


_Very Good_

* * *

Hanya kisah kehidupan sepasang Saudara berbeda marga bernama Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Jinwoo dengan orang-orang disekitar mereka./ " **Kim Jinwoo**! **Byun Baekhyun**! Mama _tau_ kalian lagi _ngomongin_ mama!"/[ChanBaek ft Jinwoo FF/Romance slight a lil' bit humor]

* * *

Baekhyun menggerutu. Tepat di sebelahnya sesosok pria dengan paras serupa miliknya terus merecoki dirinya dengan berbagai macam produk kecantikan. Ayolah, dia tahu kok, kalau menjaga kesehatan kulit itu penting. Apalagi untuk dirinya yang seorang _ulzzang_.

"Baekhyun, kamu _dengerin_ kakak _ngomong_ _nggak_ , sih?"

Suaranya melengking. Membuat Baekhyun kian mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. "Habisnya kakak _ngomel_ _mulu_ dari tadi. Aku lagi _kesel_ , kak. Chanyeol _nggak bales_ email aku dari kemarin. Terus mama juga dengan seenaknya _daftarin_ aku buat ikut audisi model sampul majalah." Ocehannya terhenti sejenak. "Iya sih... Jadi penghias sampul majalah. Ya, tapi jangan _Cover Girl_ juga, kali. Mama lupa ya cantik _unyu_ begini masih cowok anaknya."

Sang kakak tergelak. Sedikitnya menyetujui apa yang sang adik keluhkan. Pemikiran aneh sang Ibunda tercinta memang patut dipertanyakan. "Iya juga ya, _dek_. Mana _pede banget_ ya Mama anaknya _dikasih_ nama _pake_ marga yang beda. _Biar_ apa coba?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Dan Anehnya kenapa Papa ikut-ikutan. Maksudnya, Ayolah.. Papa kan padahal terkenal garang. Tapi sekali mama ngeluarin ' _Please_ , Papa', _good bye_ sama dunia."

" **Kim Jinwoo**! **Byun Baekhyun**! Mama _tau_ kalian lagi _ngomongin_ mama!"

Teriakan dari luar kamar dua saudara itu terdengar nyaring. Membuat si Sulung dan si Bungsu menelan ludahnya kasar.

" _Mampus_ , **Byun Jaejoong** marah!"

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Very Good**_

 _ChanBaek's_ Mini Fiction.

 **© Aaltonen Ryuunosuke aka Caspian.g**

Bahasa _sleng_ _**non-baku**_

 **Third person's point of view**

Special Guest : **Kim Jinwoo** of **Winner** as **Baekhyun older brother**

 **Jung Yunho** as **Byun Yunho** ( _Jinwoo and Baekhyun's Dad_ )

 **Kim Jaejoong** as **Kim** or **Byun** **Jaejoong** ( _Jinwoo and Baekhyun's Mom_ )

Warning : boyxboy, M-Preg, gaje, humor garing krenyess, dan penistaan beberapa karakter;)) JUDUL TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN ISI! *capslock keinjek kuro*

 **And Other cast**

 **Sorry for Typo(s)**

 **Hope you enjoy it~**

.

.

.

* * *

"Mama setuju, yang?"

Suara berat seseorang bertubuh titan mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun pada perangkat elektronik di tangannya. Irisnya yang serupa manik _puppy_ mengedip, mengundang gelenyar rasa yang menggelitik sanubarinya.

Jemari panjangnya tergerak, mengekspresikan rasa gemas yang sudah tak mampu ia tahan dengan cara mencubit pipi _chubby_ yang lebih mungil. "Yang.."

"Apa, Yeol?" Baekhyun cemberut."Ih _nggak_ _usah_ cubit-cubit! Sakit~"

Baekhyun merengek. Dia merasa kesal sekaligus malu karena perlakuan yang lebih tinggi. "Kenapa sih kamu suka _banget_ cubitin pipi aku? _Kan,_ sakit~"

Chanyeol -Park Chanyeol lengkapnya-, sang pelaku hanya terkekeh. Lengan kekarnya justru ia arahkan guna merengkuh tubuh serupa manekin di hadapannya. "Kamu sih _bikin_ _gemes_ , Yang."

Baekhyun _manyun_. " _Gemes_ sih _gemes_ , tapi _nggak usah_ nyubit juga, bisa?" Tangannya terlipat di dada. "Mama setuju, kok. Kan ada Kak Jinwoo sama Mino."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Kepalanya ia turunkan; dagu bertumpu di pundak si Mungil. "Berarti kita harus berterimakasih _sama_ Kak Jinwoo." Kekehan terdengar setelahnya; dari Chanyeol tentunya. "Nanti traktir dia di Itaewon, _deh_."

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. Sudah hapal dengan tingkah laku sang kekasih. "Aku terserah kamu, Yang." Jemari lentik miliknya tergerak untuk mengelus lembut lengan kekar yang melingkupinya. "Oh, iya. Kak Jinho diajak juga?"

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. "Iya, lah. Nanti dia _nyusahin_ Wooseok lagi. Kamu _tau_ sendiri kan Kak Jinho kalau _ngambek_ _ribetnya_ lebih parah dari orang _ngidam_." Kekehan keluar dari bilah apelnya kemudian, disusul dengan kikikan geli dari yang lebih mungil.

"Kadang aku berpikir kalau Kak Jinho sama Wooseok umurnya _ketuker tau_ , Yang." Baekhyun tertawa. "Apalagi pas kemarin dia minta Kak Kyuhyun buat _bantuin_ tugas mandiri dari Prof. Hyungsuk.. Ya Ampun Wooseok sampai _melas_ - _melas_ di depan kamarnya, gara-gara pacarnya itu _nggak_ mau makan."

Ledakan tawa memenuhi balkon di apartemen mewah milik si Bungsu Park. Sementara tak jauh dari mereka berdua terdapat dua pasang kekasih yang menatap mereka skeptis -walau sebenarnya salah satu dari keempatnya menatap baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam-.

"Kalian _ngomongin_ orang _kayak_ eksistensi orangnya _nggak_ ada di sekitar kalian."

 _Oops_!

Chanyeol melepaskan lilitan lengannya di tubuh Baekhyun. Wajah _innocent_ miliknya sengaja ia tampilkan agar sang kakak sepupu tidak memporak-porandakan apartemen tercinta. "Sejak kapan kalian ada disini?"

"Sejak ' _Aku terserah kamu, Yang_.'," jeda sejenak, "dan kalian _jelek-jelekin_ aku. Kalau kamu bukan sepupu aku... aku bunuh kamu, Yeol."

Riuh tawa kembali terdengar. Bahkan dua orang lain yang keberadaannya terabaikan oleh perdebatan konyol antara Chanyeol-Baekhyun dan Jinho; sudah mulai berguling di permadani yang menjadi alas ruang tamu salah satu unit di distrik mewah kota Seoul.

"Kak, apa yang _diomongin_ Kak Chanyeol sama Kak Baekhyun itu fakta, lho." Termuda angkat suara. "Jadi, jangan marah, _dong_."

"Ih, Wooseok kok _belain_ mereka?" Jinho mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. "Bukannya _belain_ pacar malah belain musuh."

Wooseok tersenyum teduh. Diraihnya tubuh mungil sang kekasih, dan didekapnya penuh perasaan. "Kan, kakak _ngambek_ lagi, hmm?" Kecupan manis mendarat di pipi yang lebih mungil.

"Coba, sekarang _liat_ kelakuanmu, _dek_. _Gimana_ _nggak_ jadi bahan olokan yang lain?"

"Kak Jinwoo _nggak_ usah ikut-ikutan, dong." Jinho yang mulai tenang kembali tersulut. "Pokoknya kalian harus _kasih tau_ aku kalau _udah_ mau ke Itaewon."

Si Bungsu keluarga Cho bangkit dari posisinya, tak lupa dengan menyeret tubuh raksasa sang kekasih yang lebih muda 6 tahun darinya.

Sementara Jung muda hanya menunjukan ekspresi harap maklumnya; dan tentunya mengikuti langkah menghentak -karena merajuk- ala Cho Jinho.

Jinwoo menghela napas kecil. Menatap lekat sosok berparas serupa dengan dirinya. "Dek, secengengnya kamu jangan _sampe_ _nyusahin_ Chanyeol, ya?"

Ledakkan tawa kembali melingkupi ruangan tersebut.

"Iya, Kak. Baekhyun masih tahu diri, kok" Lengkungan serupa bulan sabit terukir di parasnya. "Tapi kalau nanti Chanyeol _seriusin adek_ ya _adek nggak_ jamin." Mehrong setelahnya.

"Udah rajin kasih kode, yang dikodein peka, kak?" - Mino

"Peka kok, No.."

Chanyeol; sang objek, malah _cengengesan_. Tak lupa melempar kedipan menggoda yang membuat Baekhyun dan Jinwoo mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti orang mual dengan bersamaan.

"Bersyukur sih kepekaan Chanyeol setara _4G LTE_..." Baekhyun mengedikan bahu namun ekspresi mengejek tersemat di parasnya. "Tapi kok menajiskan ya.." Cibir bungsu Byun membuat Jinwoo menahan tawa.

Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya malas. "Ya ya ya... Wanita selalu benar"

'BUGH'

" _Mampus_!"

 _Strike_. Bantal sofa memperindah kondisi Chanyeol yang tergeletak tak berdaya di permadani; iya, sebelumnya mendarat sempurna di dahi seksi si Jangkung. Eumm, agaknya ia lupa jika sang kekasih akan mengamuk ketika bibir tebalnya mengeluarkan kalimat khas : 'Wanita selalu benar'.

Tak lupa dua langkah darinya seorang Song Minho dan Kim Jinwoo sudah bertepuk tangan dengan riuhnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jinwoo tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai macam skin treatment, dengan Byun Baekhyun sebagai objeknya. Tak jauh dari dua kakak beradik kandung berbeda marga itu ada sosok sang Ibunda bak algojo; kedua tangan di pinggang, dan mata bulat yang diameternya melebar seperkian sama senti.

"Mama _nggak_ mau _tau_ ya, kak. _Adek_ harus menang kontes itu." Jaejoong menghela napasnya sejenak. "Jangan _malu-maluin_ Mama dan Papa!"

Jinwoo mendengus. "Iya, Ma. Kakak juga udah usaha juga, kan." Tangannya dengan lincah memijat pelan kulit wajah sang Adik yang memang sudah lembut. "Jangan lupa, ya.. Janji Mama sama Papa ke Baekhyun kalau _menangin_ kontes ini." Si Sulung bernegosiasi, "setimpal kan, Ma?"

Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan; tak lupa paras ayunya menampilkan ekspresi paling serius yang ia miliki. "Iya. Mama _nggak_ akan lupa. Kalian bisa pegang janji Mama."

" _Call_!" Koor dua bersaudara itu bersamaan.

Sang Ayah yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ketiganya menggeleng kecil. Cukup maklum dengan ketiga malaikatnya yang gemar bertaruh. Sebenarnya pertaruhan ini bisa dikatakan tidak terlalu rumit, mengingat hanya masalah 'liburan' dan 'memenangkan kompetisi'.

"Ingat ya, kakak sama adek. Mama _ngajuin_ syarat kaya gini bukan karena Mama _nggak_ percaya sama Chanyeol sama Mino." Jaejoong menatap lekat kedua putranya dengan tatapan teduh. "Mama justru nggak percaya sama kalian, mengingat kalian itu ceroboh luar biasa."

Jinwoo menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah membersihkan _eyeliner_ sang adik. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatap pemandangan di luar sana menundukkan wajahnya. Sedikitnya mereka mengerti mengapa sang Ibu sempat menentang keras permintaan mereka yang menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan mengadakan kegiatan **survival** di Pulau Fiji. Iya, kalian tidak salah baca, _kok_. Memang **Chanyeol-Baekhyun** , **Mino-Jinwoo** , tak lupa sepupu Mino; **Jaehyun** dan kekasihnya, **Taeyong** berencana melakukan Survival di bulan April mendatang.

Yang membuat sang _Carrier_ cantik paruh baya itu tak habis fikir, kedua putranya yang manja dan ceroboh akan mencoba bertahan hidup dengan benda seadanya di alam bebas. Bahkan Yunho yang selalu nampak kalem, segera menyemburkan kopi yang baru disesapnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang aduhai absdgjgadakjk- _sangat bertolak belakang menjurus horror_ ; disaat bilah tipis putra cantiknya meminta izin atas kegiatan ekstrem tersebut.

"Papa setuju sama Mama." Yunho angkat suara; memecah keheningan yang sempat mendominasi. Rupanya tak tega juga dengan raut sendu sang istri dan raut penuh penyesalan si Sulung dan si Bungsu. "Setidaknya dengan mengikuti syarat Mama, bisa dilihat kesungguhan kalian untuk menyelesaikan tantangan."

Sang kepala keluarga mengamit tangan halus sang Istri; menggenggam lembut dan menuntun langkah pasangan hidupnya untuk memangkas jarak dengan kedua buah hatinya.

Telapak tangannya yang bebas tergerak, mengelus lembut surai kecoklatan Jinwoo dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Itu baru hal kecil. Nantinya kalau kalian benar-benar survival, kalian akan dapat tantangan juga. Tapi bukan hanya keinginan bertahan hidup yang kalian butuhkan. Ketrampilan juga, nak." Jeda sejenak, "coba kalian cuma mengandalkan keinginan itu, tapi nggak bisa tali temali contohnya, dan kalian dihadapankan pada kondisi kalian membutuhkan _bifak_ [1]. Apa kalian akan mengandalkan _tenda dorm_ [2]? Yang kerangkanya udah ada? Sedangkan konsep survival bukan seperti itu, kan?"

"..."

"Kalian juga _nggak_ mungkin bikin tenda prisma[3], kan?"

"..."

"Belum lagi, kalau misalkan dihadapkan dengan kondisi salah satu dari kalian tidak sadarkan diri, sedangkan disaat itu juga kalian harus ada di dataran yang lebih tinggi; kasarnya kita harus menaiki tebing. Apa akan membiarkan teman yang pingsan?"

" _Nggak_ lah, Pa. Kita _manfaatin_ tali buat bikin simpul laso[4] dan simpul kursi[5]." Celetuk Baekhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Terus kalau ada yang demam tiba-tiba? Atau hipotermia?"

"Eum... Kompres buat demam, kalau hipotermia bungkus _pake_ _sleeping bag_ , terus peluk _deh biar_ hangat dari kita tersalurkan ke penderita hipotermianya. Terus kita bisa manfaatin Alang-alang[6] juga, Pa. Entah buat demam atau bahkan dehidrasi."

Yunho mengangguk, setidaknya 'agak' menerima jawaban kedua putranya meskipun bahasa yang digunakan keduanya (terutama Jinwoo) berbelit-belit.

"Baik. Kalian sudah paham sedikit _basic_ nya. Walaupun Papa _nggak_ yakin juga mengingat kalian kalau kena panik langsung _mewek_." Yunho berujar setengah hati; disambut batuk buatan sang Istri dan cebikan memelas dari Baekhyun dan ringisan dari si Sulung. "Tapi setelah Papa pikir panjang, mungkin kalian akan lebih dewasa kalau _ngelaksanain_ _planning_ kalian."

Hening. Jinwoo dan Baekhyun menahan nafas, sedang Jaejoong menatap ketiganya pasrah.

"Jadi, Papa dan Mama ya setuju sih. Asalkan kalian tidak merepotkan yang lain."

"..."

"?"

"YAYYYYYYYY!"

Kedua paruh baya itu menganga sejenak, hingga akhirnya memilih meninggalkan kedua anaknya yang tengah berlarian keliling ruangan dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat sembari bersorak-sorak.

"Mereka beneran anak kita, Ma?" -Byun Yunho kepada Jaejoong, karena baru pertama kali melihat ke _absurd_ an kedua buah hatinya.

"Iya, Pa. Mereka anak kita, kok.."

Yunho elus dada.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _Kkeut!_

* * *

 _Notes :_

[1] Bivak : adalah tempat berlindung sementara (darurat) di alam bebas dari aneka gangguan cuaca, binatang buas, dan angin. Mendirikan bivak adalah teknik penting yang harus dikuasai jika hendak berkemah . Bivak merupakan salah satu kemampuan wajib survival di alam bebas. Karena pembuatannya yang mudah dengan peralatan yang seadanya. Bahan-bahanya bisa dari bahan alami; seperti _ranting_ , _daun batang_ dsb atau bahan buatan seperti _jas hujan_ , _ponco_ , _fly sheet_ atau _parasut_. Kemampuan yang paling dibutuhkan untuk membuat bivak adalah **tali temali**.

[2] tenda dorm : tenda portable; kapasitas tenda dorm kecil bisa sampai untuk 2 orang. Biasa digunakan oleh para pendaki dan para surviver. Sudah termasuk rangka tenda didalam bagiannya.

[3] tenda prisma : tenda yang familiar bagi masyarakat awam; biasa digunakan untuk kegiatan perkemahan, ada yang sudah termasuk rangka, ada pula yang harus disertai dengan bambu sebagai rangkanya. Dengan tenda prisma kita dilatih untuk memanfaatkan kemampuan tali temali. Kapasitas maksimal 10 orang (untuk tenda prisma kecil)

[4] Simpul laso : umumnya digunakan untuk menangkap atau menjerat hewan ternak yang keluar dari kawanannya. Bisa juga dimanfaatkan sebagai bagian tali pengait pada kegiatan wall climbing *cmiiw

[5] Simpul kursi : bagian dari tali temali yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk mengangkat orang yang Pingsan, dari BAWAH ke ATAS atau sebaliknya

[6] Alang-alang : ialah sejenis rumput berdaun tajam, yang kerap menjadi gulma Dilahan ilmiahnya adalah Imperata cylindrica, dan ditempatkan dalam anak suku Panicoideae. Rasa akar alang-alang manis, bersifat sejuk, masuk meridian paru-paru, lambung dan kandung kemih. Simplisia ini bersifat tonik, pereda demam (anti piretik), peluruh kencing (Diuretik), menyejukkan darah untuk menghentikan perdarahan (hemostatik), dan menghilangkan rasa haus. Tunas muda berkhasiat untuk peluruh kencing (Diuretik)

* * *

[ **A/N** ] :

Maafkan babang ya datang bawa cerita baru yang makin ngawur. Dimana Ide mencuat(?) pas mamak tercinta posting tentang Jinwoo yang mirip Baekhyun.g Mana ini campur aduk kaya es

Ini kemungkinan lanjut kalau ada waktu ya.

 _Wanna review?_

.

.

.

.

Salam sasageyo!

Sign,

Orang Tampan


End file.
